


Whisper

by KwBw21



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Major Illness, Male Slash, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: A tragic love story about Kaito and Gakupo. Master can fix anything or can he? will everything work out in the end or will things never be the same again?(I really do suck at summaries)





	1. Thunderstorm

I had spent the last 2 hours tossing and turning in my bed, there was a thunderstorm raging outside and the noise of the rain lashing on my window and the thunder rumbling every 5 minutes had stopped me from sleeping and I was getting more and more annoyed. After one final attempt at getting to sleep I admitted defeat and sat up in my bed and turned my little bedside lamp on to allow me to read for a bit hopefully that will help in my quest for sleep.

No sooner had I picked up my book when a huge thunder clap rumbled outside causing the whole house to shake for a second or two causing me to jump and drop my book on the floor "OK that was scary" I said out loud to myself.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock on my door but before I could reply another thunder clap rumbled outside and I saw a flash of blue and yellow burst through my door and disappear under my blanket. I sat there for a second or two trying to work out what had just happened before lifting the blanket up and finding Kaito and Len shivering under my purple quilt.

They must have felt me lift up the blanket as they both looked up at me and I could see that Len was crying and Kaito had tears in his eyes, I gave them a friendly smile.

"What's up guys" I asked softly but before they could reply yet another thunder clamp boomed in the sky and Kaito burst into tears and Len jumped into my lap clinging to my pyjama top.

"We are scared of thunderstorms" Len wailed.

"And we don't like being on our own when there is a thunderstorm" Kaito said quietly sniffing.

"I see, well its lucky I have a King size bed then isn't it? Kaito you had better come up and join me on the pillows and I'll shift to the middle and then Len you will have to lay next to me as it's going to be a lot comfier for you than sitting on my lap"

Len climbed off my lap before laying down on my right side and Kaito laid down on my left side.

"OK are you both comfy?" I asked looking at each of them in turn, they both nodded but they still looked terrified.

"Right then it's time to go to sleep" I said yawning.

They both closed their eyes and I closed my own eyes waiting for sleep to come to me, I was just about to drift off when another final clap of thunder roared outside causing Kaito and Len to both cry out in fear and shift as close to me as physically possible. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at how much the thunder effected them I mean its only thunder.

"It's not funny Gakupo it's scary" Len whimpered

"I'm sorry Len I shouldn't have laughed" I replied apologetically

"Can I have a cuddle please" Kaito asked quietly

"Of course you can" I replied and wrapped my arm around him pulling him closer to my body I loved having Kaito close to me "Love you" I whispered in his ear before I gave him a kiss on the top of his head and I felt him relax before replying "Love you too Gaku"

I could feel Len was still shivering in fear next to me and I could hear him crying softly before I could say anything Kaito lifted his head up and looked over to Len.

"Len do you want a cuddle from Gakupo too? he gives nice cuddles plus you will feel safer" he said

"I can't cuddle him, he's your boyfriend it would be weird" Len replied quietly

"Don't be so silly, he's your big brother you can still cuddle up to him" Kaito said firmly.

"Do you mind Gakupo?" Len asked me as he looked up at me with his big blue eyes sparkling with tears.

"Of course not silly what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't want to give my little bro a cuddle when he's scared?" I replied softly, reaching my arm out for him to snuggle into me.

Len shuffled over to me as Kaito watched and he snuggled into my side with his hand on my chest, when Kaito could see he was settled he snuggled back into my chest as well and put his hand on Len's hand for extra comfort for both of them.

"Everyone all snugly?" I said and they both nodded sleepily and I closed my eyes and fell into an easy sleep.

The next morning I woke up to find Len still sleeping soundly in the same position he fell asleep snuggled up to me, I turned to the side Kaito had been sleeping on to find him awake, sitting up and looking out of the window.

"Good Morning" I said quietly so I didn't wake Len up.

"Good Morning Gaku, thank you for looking after us last night" He replied quietly before looking out of the window again.

"Don't worry about it, are you OK? You seem like your in a world of your own?" I said worried.

"I'm worried what will happen today, I get the sales results this afternoon on how my V3 début went. What if its the same as last time? I wouldn't be able to cope a second time" he said his voice breaking as tears filled his sapphire eyes at the memory of his original début.

"You will be fine sweetness, you forget how many pre orders there were for your V3. You will have done fantastically and I personally love your new voice banks but I loved your old ones too mind so I'm a tad biased" I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Well I think you have nothing to worry about Kaito, I think you sound awesome" Len piped up

"Good morning sleepy and thank you, I'm still nervous though" Kaito replied, ruffling Len's blond hair.

"I think its time we got up and had some breakfast, don't you two?" I said cheerfully before throwing the covers off us and ushering the two of them out of my room.

"You guys go back to your room's, have a nice shower and I will meet you both downstairs for breakfast" I said to them before closing my door and heading to my own bathroom.

As I stood under the warm running water, I cast my mind back to the time several weeks ago when Kaito had returned home from having his V3 upgrade installed. He looked so different so much more mature, everyone was fussing over his new look and asking him to sing with his new voice, which of course he did as Kaito loves singing. I listened to him sing in 3 of his new voice banks Soft, Straight and English and he sounded divine. I have always loved his voice and I was equally impressed with his new voice banks but that night after we had made love, he sang to me with his Whisper voice bank, his fingers entwined with mine and looking deep into my eyes and I swear I fell in love with him all over again.

After drying myself off I headed down the stairs to find everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast, Rin and Len were fighting over something, Miku was eating some pancakes whilst chatting with Luka and Meiko had her head on the table and was blatantly hungover as usual but I couldn't see Kaito though.

"Good Morning everyone" I said as I walked over to the counter to make myself some tea.

"Morning" everyone replied in unison before resuming what they were doing.

"Where is Kaito?" I asked after finishing making my tea

"He's in the garden" Luka replied

"Thanks" I said and made my way to the garden to find Kaito.

I looked around the garden, we have a huge garden full of flowers and I love walking around it in the morning especially after a thunderstorm as everything seemed refreshed for some reason. After a minute or two I found Kaito on the patio sitting in the swing chair munching on some ice cream.

"Found you" I said as I sat next to him on the swing chair and wrapped my arm around him "What's up sweetness? you seem really down today and I'm worried"

"I'm still worried about the meeting, I rang Master and he said he would come over in an hour to give me the results rather than waiting until this afternoon" Kaito replied looking into his ice cream tub.

"Well I have a feeling you have done wonderfully but I can completely understand why your so nervous and I'm here for you, my love" I said gently puling him closer so I could kiss his head.

"Thanks Gakupo" he smiled before munching his ice cream again.

We sat in the swing chair just cuddling and chatting about things and Kaito gave me some of his ice cream which was yummy. After a while Rin came running over to us and said that Master had arrived and wanted to speak to Kaito, I grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it gently to reassure him and we walked back inside the house.

Master was waiting in the living room and had called everyone in to find out the results. Kaito sat on the sofa and everyone gathered around him for support, he was shaking like a leaf and tears were building up in his eyes, I could feel my heart breaking for him.

"I am here today to tell Kaito what the outcome of his V3 début was and his sales figures, Kaito wanted you all here as you are his family and he wanted your support" Master said to everyone "well the results are in and I cant say that I am surprised to be honest and Kaito let me say how incredibly proud I am of you right now because you are top seller for March, you are officially number 1 for March" Master said calmly.

Everyone was in stunned silence for a few seconds before we all started shouting and screaming with excitement and pride for Kaito. Luka and Miku ran off to get some drinks for a toast and the twins jumped on Kaito hugging him and telling him over and over how happy they were for their big brother.

After a while Kaito stood up, walked over to Master and suddenly burst into tears. Master pulled Kaito into a hug and said "I know, I know I told you you'd do well. I'm so proud of you" Master then motioned for me to come over which I did and Kaito let go of Master before hugging me instead and continued to cry into my chest, I rubbed his back gently not saying a word. I held him until his sobs died down and when he looked up at me I bent down and kissed his lips softly.

We kissed for a moment or two before Master coughed and we broke apart, Luka then handed us each a glass of champagne "A toast to Kaito and his amazing success, well done Kaito we all knew you would do well" Master said and we all drank our champagne.

As everyone chatted away to each other I took Kaito to the corner of the room and he looked into my eyes before smiling "I did it, I'm finally a success I can't believe it" he said laughing.

"I always had faith in you sweetness, I love you so much" I replied before kissing him again " thank you Gakupo I couldn't have done it without your support, I love you more" he replied before pulling me into a hug.

The next few weeks, I barely saw Kaito as he was so busy recording his new songs and getting ready for his appearance in the upcoming vocaloid concert. I looked forward to the nights when he would lay with me in bed and tell me about his day, I miss him like crazy though.

I was laying in my bed waiting for Kaito to get home after another long day of rehearsal, I was cosy under my purple blanket and was just about to drift off to sleep land when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said still with my eyes closed. I heard the door opening and then closing again and then I felt Kaito climb into the bed "Sorry I'm so late, Gaku" He said before kissing me on the cheek making me smile "No worries Kaito" I replied with a yawn before opening my eyes and rolling on my back, Kaito took this opportunity to snuggle into my chest and he let out a big sigh.

"I have been looking forward to this all day, I'm sorry I haven't been around much these past few weeks, I have been so busy" Kaito said sleepily.

"Don't worry, my love. I know you have been super busy recently with the concert and stuff but can I ask a favour, please?" I said as I rubbed his back gently.

"Ask away" He replied as he drew little circles on my chest.

"As long as you aren't too tired, would you sing for me please? I hate to ask but I haven't heard your voice for days" I said suddenly overcome with shyness.

"of course anything for you Gaku" he replied and he straddled my waist, looked into my eyes with his gorgeous sapphire eyes and started to sing in his Whisper mode. It felt like he was singing straight into my soul and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, he only ever sang in Whisper Mode for me. After singing to me for a while, he bent down and whispered into my ear "sing with me please" and then rose back up and started singing Magnet so I started singing with him. Our voices melting into each other creating a wonderful harmony, I felt like it was only me and Kaito in the whole world as each note we sang blended together and our worlds connected with each other.

After we finished singing Magnet, Kaito bent over again and kissed me, normally I was the Seme in our relationship but for once I let Kaito lead the kiss and I had to admit I enjoyed it. We kissed for several minutes before breaking apart for precious oxygen. I brought my hand up to caress his cheek and he took my hand and kissed it gently before rolling onto the bed and onto his side. I also rolled onto my side and pulled him closer to me and we both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. New Patch

Master had called me down to his office as he has a surprise for me so I stopped my rehearsal and walked down to his office. When I reached his office I knocked on the big oak door.

"Come in" Master shouted from inside

I opened the door and walked inside.

"Ah hello Kaito. How are you today? Can I get you a drink at all?" Master asked

"No thanks Master I'm fine, what did you call me for?" I asked as I sat on the chair by Master's desk.

"Well we have a new patch for your Whisper voice bank, I need to arrange a time so that I can install it for you" Master said with a smile.

"Ooo great. Gakupo has been the only one that's heard me sing using the Whisper voice bank" I replied pinching a mint from the bowl on master's desk.

"I know, I hope he likes the new patch. Now, how about I schedule you in for the weekend to get the patch installed? You will need a couple of days to recover from it although it wont be as bad as when you had the full V3 installed" Master said

"Yea, you said it wouldn't hurt but it did. ALOT" I winced remembering the pain.

"Sorry about that Kaito, we didn't realise it would be that painful. Are you OK now though?" Master asked worried.

"I'm fine now, no pain what so ever" I smiled.

"Excellent. So I will schedule you in for this weekend and if you want Gakupo to come for support, he is welcome. Although, for the love of god, warn him what a patch entails. I don't want him fainting like Rin did when Len had his patch done" Master said

"He will be fine, he's a tough cookie plus he has had patches before so he knows what it's like" I replied smiling at the thought of my strong Samurai boyfriend.

"Righto Kaito, you had better go back and finish your recording I have work to do. Have a good day and I will see you on the weekend" Master said shooing me out of his office.

I left the office and dug out my mobile phone from my pocket, I wanted to call Gakupo to tell him the good news.

RING RING RING

"Hello"

"Oh hi Gaku, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Kaito, better now you have called. What's up?"

"Master has a new patch for my Whisper voice bank"

"Ooooo really? well I look forward to hearing that. When are you getting it done?"

"This weekend. Will you come in with me when I get it done, please?"

"Of course I will, sweetness"

"Excellent. Anyway Gaku, I have to go now, I have to finish rehearsal. Loves you loads"

"Love you too Kaito, see you tonight"

I hung up the call and made my way back to the rehearsal area, I hope it doesn't hurt as much as last time I thought to myself. The rest of the day was filled with rehearsal for the concert and recording my new song. I couldn't wait to get home and see Gakupo though as I needed a cuddle badly.

THE WEEKEND

Gakupo's POV

I am awoken by a wonderful humming sound and the gentle warmth of the sun shining through my window. I open my eyes to find Kaito sitting up in my bed, looking out of the window humming softly, he looks so peaceful. His handsome face is being bathed by the sunlight and his silky blue hair is all messy from sleeping.

"You're awake early, Kaito" I said with a yawn as I sat up and stretched before noticing I wasn't wearing a top. "Where the heck is my pyjama top?" I said looking around the bed.

"You took it off during the night. You said you were too hot and then you threw it across the room" Kaito replied with a giggle.

"Ah right fair enough" I replied "Anyway, what are you doing up so early, sweetness?" I asked as I left the bed to retrieve my discarded pyjama top.

"I'm a bit worried about getting the patch today. Do you think it will hurt?" Kaito asked nervously.

"Well, when I had my native patch installed, it didn't hurt" I replied as I got back into bed and pulled my cosy purple blanket over me.

"You said that about the V3 and that hurt like a bitch!" Kaito shouted.

"I'm sorry about that. Master said that the technology had advanced since my V3 and it shouldn't have hurt you, he was just as surprised that you were in so much pain" I replied looking down at the blanket.

"Its OK. I'm sorry I shouted at you, you looked after me so well when I had the V3 done, you must have said sorry like six thousand times" Kaito chuckled.

"Well I promise, hand on heart, that the patch doesn't hurt" I said honestly.

"I will take your word for it Gakupo" Kaito smiled at me and then climbed over me to get off the bed.

He stopped before he reached the bedroom door and turned around "Gakupo, you are still coming with me today aren't you?" he asked

"Of course I am Kaito, I will be there every step of the way" I smiled reassuringly.

Kaito wrapped his arms around himself "I'm scared" he whispered his voice breaking with emotion.

I jumped out of bed and pulled him into a tight hug "Please don't be scared Kaito, everything will be fine and I will be there for you"

He didn't say anything just hugged me tighter, 'Today is going to be a long day' I thought to myself.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Me and Kaito had taken a slow walk to the studio to try and get rid of some of his nerves. We had held hands all the way as Kaito had needed the comfort as he couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Master met us at the studio doors and led us to the room where the patch would be installed.

"OK Kaito, you sit down in that nice comfy chair there and Gakupo, you pull up that chair over and sit by Kaito" Master directed us.

We did as we were told and Master said he would try to be as quick as possible as he could tell that Kaito was nervous. I took hold of Kaito's hand and looked into his sapphire eyes that were filling up with tears.

Master positioned himself behind Kaito, he had his laptop all set up ready to go.

"OK Kaito, I'm just going to access your port and then I will install the patch" Master informed Kaito.

Master moved Kaito's hair away from the port that all vocaloids have in the back of their head and plugged in a wire that was connected to the laptop.

Master gave me a nod as if to say he was ready to install the patch.

I looked at Kaito, who looked terrified.

"OK Kaito listen to me, focus on me, look into my eyes" I said firmly as he looked into my eyes tears streaming down his face he squeezed my hand tighter and Master started the installation.

"You are going to be fine, nothing is going to happen, just keep looking at me, you are doing so well sweetness" I kept reassuring him over and over until Master spoke.

"All done Kaito, you were so brave. Well done" He said as he unplugged the wire from Kaito's port and covered the port with his hair.

Kaito sighed in relief and then closed his eyes releasing my hand, I wiped the tears that had fallen onto his cheek.

"You did wonderfully Kaito, did it hurt? Are you in pain?" I asked but he didn't reply. "Kaito?" I said shaking his shoulders but still didn't get a reply "KAITO!" I shouted but he just kept his eyes shut.

"MASTER! SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HIM" I shouted in a panic.

Master rushed over and looked him over opening his eyes lids "It's OK Gakupo, he's in a deep sleep. The patch is using up all his energy as it integrates itself into his voice bank, don't worry" he smiled reassuringly at me.

"Thank heaven" I sighed with relief collapsing back into my chair "Can I take him home now?" I asked.

"Of course, I am sure he will be more comfortable in bed than in that chair. I will come over later to run some diagnostic checks but everything went to plan by the looks of it. I will call Luka now to see if she can come pick you two up" Master said heading off to his office.

I looked at Kaito sleeping soundly, 'I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you' I thought to myself.

Master came back into the room a few minutes later to tell me that Luka was waiting outside for us. I scooped Kaito up, bridal style and carried him out to the waiting car. I placed him carefully into the back seat and climbed into the back with him. Luka got into the driver seat and we both waved to Master and Luka started to drive back to the house.

"Is he OK? I came as soon as Master called me" Luka asked

"He is in a deep sleep, I was so worried to begin with but Master said that he is OK. Thanks for coming to pick us up" I replied looking at Kaito still sleeping soundly.

"Thats OK then" she said as we pulled up to the house.

When we reached the house, Luka got out first to open the door and make sure everyone didn't hassle us and I got out the car and gently lifted Kaito out and carried him into the house and straight up the stairs to his room. I carefully laid him on his bed, took off his jacket and shoes and pulled his soft blue blanket over him before kissing him on the forehead.

"Sleep well sweetness" I said before leaving the room and going to find the others. I found everyone in the living room, I walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"How is he Gakupo?" Len asked anxiously

"He is in a deep sleep so I don't want anyone bugging him, he needs to rest. Master is coming over later to check on him" I replied

"Are you OK Gakupo/" Miku asked me as she knelt in front of me.

I nodded at her as I couldn't trust myself not to burst into tears if I spoke, she took hold of my hand "If you need anything just say we are all here for you and Kaito" she said softly.

"Thank you" I managed to reply

"You're braver than I am Gakupo, I fainted when Len had his patch done, seeing the wire coming out of his port made me feel sick although he didn't fall asleep after" Rin said

"Maybe we all act differently when we have the patches done. I didn't fall asleep either, I don't know maybe we could ask Master" I said feeling better now my family were around me.

"Well can I get you some tea Gakupo?" Luka asked

"That would lovely, thank you" I replied, smiling at her.

Luka went off to make some tea and I sat with Miku, Len, Rin and Meiko watching some TV. I couldn't stop worrying about Kaito though, I wouldn't stop worrying until he woke up. Luka came back with the tea and I drank it before deciding to go check on Kaito. I stood up and made my way up the stairs to his bedroom, I knocked on the door but there was no reply so I opened the door and saw Kaito laying in the same position I left him in. He must be in a deep sleep I thought to myself. I walked over to the bed and climbed onto the side Kaito wasn't on and laid on my side looking at him, I loved to watch him sleep. I gently stroked his cheek as I knew he found this comforting and although I didn't know if he could feel it, I wanted to do it anyway for him.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and turned his head towards me and smiled "Hi Gakupo" he whispered. 

"Hi sweetness" I whispered back, smiling glad he was awake.

"I cant move my body, feels like its made of lead" He said panicking.

"Its perfectly normal Kaito, don't worry it will pass as long as you rest" Master said as he walked into the room.

"Master! I didn't hear you coming in" I said startled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you Gakupo. I came to check on Kaito" Master replied reassuringly.

Master walked over to Kaito and took a look at his face and eyes "Kaito, we need to sit you up so I can run some checks on you okay?" Master said, Kaito nodded in reply.

"Gakupo, can you help lift him up for me please?" Master asked

"Of course" We both pulled him into a sitting position and I sat in front of him so he could rest his head on my shoulder.

Master then plugged a wire that was connected to his laptop into Kaito's port and the laptop ran some checks. Master studied the results "Everything is going well, the patch is integrating nicely and he should be less sleepy in a few hours, a maximum of 24 hours" Master smiled reassuringly happy with Kaito's progress. He disconnected the wire and we laid Kaito back down onto the bed.

"Can I go back to sleep please?" Kaito asked with a yawn.

"Of course you can, it's best if you do really. are you in any pain at all?" Master asked

"No pain thankfully, just really tired" Kaito replied with a yawn.

"Then off to sleep you go and I will be back tomorrow. Call me Gakupo if he has any side effects please?" Master said before picking up his laptop and leaving the room.

"Will do" I replied.

Master left the room, closing the door behind him and I laid back down with Kaito making sure the blanket was pulled up over him.

"Will you roll me onto my side please and then cuddle me Gaku?" Kaito whispered still with his eyes closed.

I carefully rolled Kaito onto his side and making sure he was comfortable and then positioned myself so that we were spooning and I cuddled him close to me.

"Thank you" he breathed before falling back into a deep slumber.

I felt my own eyes closing and I also fell asleep next to him hoping he would be better when we woke up.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

"Gakupo, wake up, GAKUPO!"

My eyes blinked open to the sound of someone calling my name. It was dark in the room and I was trying to get my brain in gear to work out where I was, who I was and what I was doing when I heard my name being called again.

"GAKUPO, HELP ME PLEASE" that brought me back to my senses, I turned on the bedside lamp and looked around for Kaito and started to panic when I couldn't find him.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I shouted

"In the bathroom" He replied.

As soon as I heard his reply, I ran to his bathroom and found him on the floor.

"Kaito what happened? Are you OK?" I gasped as I rushed to his side and helped him up off the floor

"I went to the loo and I felt all dizzy and then I passed out" He replied as I helped him back to his bed.

"Gakupo remind me the next time Master says he has a patch for me to tell him to sod off, I'm not going through this again" He said as I wrapped his blanket around him before joining him again by his side.

"Even if you do want another one, I'm not going to let you" I replied chuckling.

"Good " He said with a cheeky grin.

"Right, lets get back to sleep and hopefully you will feel a lot better in the morning" I said smiling at him.

"Good idea but if I need the loo again, you're coming with me" he said before closing his eyes.

I chuckled and turned off the light before closing my eyes and drifting back off to sleep.


	3. Subtle signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito starts to display subtle signs that something is not quite right with him.

Gakupo's POV

It had been a couple of days since Kaito had his patch and he was still a little lethargic but he was back rehearsing for the concert. Although he still hadn't tried out his new Whisper patch. He had had a long day rehearsing and was exhausted by the time he got home.

I was sat on the sofa in the living room when he came through the door and flopped onto the seat next to me.

"Long day?" I asked him as I patted his knee.

"So long, I'm just glad to be home. I'm going to sleep for a week after this concert" he sighed.

"Your going to be fabulous, I came by earlier to watch you rehearse and you sounded great" I said reassuringly.

"Thanks Gaku. Would you get me some food please? I am starving and I don't want to move" he said with a giggle.

"Of course, what do you fancy?" I asked as I got off the sofa

"Well apart from you, I'm going to say ice cream please with pancakes" he said with a big smile, god I love that smile.

"Righto, I'll get that sorted for you now" I said and I went to the kitchen to fetch what he wanted

"And chocolate sauce" I heard him shouting from the living room causing me to shake my head and chuckle.

I squirted a huge helping of chocolate sauce on his pancakes and ice cream and headed back into the living room, his eyes lit up when he saw the delicious chocolaty treat.

"Oh that looks so good" He said licking his lips as I handed him his prize.

I let him eat his food and continued watching the movie I had been watching before Kaito had come in. After he had finished he put the plate on the floor and sighed.

"What's up?" I asked him

"I feel really hot" He said fanning his face with a magazine he had picked up.

I put my hand to his forehead and realised he was burning up.

"I think you have a fever" I said as I got up to get a cloth and some cold water to cool him down.

"I hope I haven't got a bug" He said as I came back into the room with the cloth.

"Take your jacket off and lay down with your head on my lap please" I instructed which he did.

I then put the cloth on his forehead and fanned him with the magazine.

"I hope not either, you're still lethargic from the patch, a bug as well will hit you for six" I replied.

I kept fanning him down and making sure the cloth stayed cold for him. After a while he fell asleep on my lap so I sat watching TV until Luka came into the room with Miku.

"Hiya Gakupo, is he OK?" Miku asked

"Yea, I think he has a bug coming, he has a high temperature" I replied

"Ooo I have some medicine that will help bring that down" Luka said as she left the room to fetch the medicine.

She came back a couple of minutes later with the medicine and a spoon.

"Kaito, wake up, I have medicine to bring down your temperature" Luka said as she gently shook him awake.

He opened his eyes and Luka dripped some of the medicine on the spoon and gave it to Kaito.

"Blurgh! That tastes awful" He spat

"Of course it does silly, it's medicine" she replied giggling.

"I'm going to head up stairs to bed" Kaito said lifting himself off the sofa.

"Do you want me to join you tonight?" I asked as he made his way out of the room.

"Na best not, if I have a bug I don't want to give it to you" he replied before leaving the room and making his way up the stairs.

"So girls, how was your day?" I asked Miku and Luka as they joined me in the living room again

"It went really well, she was on fire today with her performance. The concert is going to be awesome" Miku replied pointing at Luka.

"Well you were pretty awesome too you know and you looked gorgeous in your stage outfit" Luka blushed

"Same to with you, I can't wait for the concert, I'm getting so excited" Miku squealed.

"I cant wait to see it, Master has said I can watch from the side lines so I will be as close to the action as possible" I grinned.

"You wait until you see Kaito in his stage costume, you will just be drooling all over the place" Luka said with a wink.

"Woman please, I have seen the man in his Neko suit! Now that made me drool all over the place and all over him!" I replied licking my lips at the memory of it.

"EWWWWW way too much information" Both girls giggled.

"Anyway my lovelies, I must be off to bed. See you in the morning" I said getting up off the sofa and head up to my room.

"Good night" I heard them shout

I made my way up the stairs and I decided to check on Kaito before going to my room. I stopped by the blue door with the little ice cream cone in the middle and knocked before entering.

"I have come to say good night Kaito" I said as I entered the room.

Kaito was laying in bed all snuggled in his duvet, I put my hand on his forehead and found him to be a little cooler than before which was good. He was obviously asleep because he was snoring which made me laugh as I haven't heard him snore. I kissed his head and headed to my room for some sleep of my own, I had a busy day tomorrow recording my new song which I was super excited about.

THE NEXT MORNING

I woke up and stretched out, I had a wonderful sleep and had been dreaming about Kaito in his Neko suit. 'I may have to ask Master if I can borrow that for a night' I thought to myself before I got out of bed and decided to see if Kaito was awake.

I walked to his door, knocked on the door and waited for a reply. When I didn't get one I walked into the room to find his bed empty.

"Kaito, where are you?" I called out.

"In here" He shouted from the bathroom. I walked over to his bathroom and heard the distinct sound of him throwing up so I walked inside and rubbed his back for him.

"I think I definitely have that bug" He said before throwing up again.

"Well I will call Master then and tell him I wont be in today as I'm staying here to look after you" I replied, kneeling down by him.

"You don't have to do that Gakupo" He said with a weak smile before promptly throwing up again.

"No I don't have to but I want to" I replied.

"Thank you Gakupo" he said sitting back but not too far away from the toilet just in case.

"I will go get you some more pyjamas as you have puked on the ones your wearing and I'll call Master straight away"

"Okey dokey, I'll be here" He said as I quickly ran to get my mobile phone.

RING RING RING

"Hello"

"Hello, sorry to call you so early Master but Kaito is ill and I wont be able to come in today as I want to look after him"

"That's no problem Gakupo, I hope he feels better soon"

"Thanks Master"

I hung up the phone and rushed back into Kaito's room, grabbed some clean pyjamas and walked back into the bathroom.

"Do you want a shower before you put the clean pyjamas on Kaito? I can see you have been sweating" I asked him as I knelt back down beside him.

"Yes please although I think a cold one would be better as I am burning up again" He replied

"Righto lets get you stripped and in the shower" I said helping him up.

"Urm... are you going to be in here too?" Kaito asked with a blush.

"I'm not getting in a cold shower with you, no, but I am going to help you into the shower and out as I don't want you falling over in your weakened state. Don't be embarrassed, we have been together long enough for me to know what's under those pyjamas" I said with a wink.

"Fine" He sighed in defeat before taking off his blue pyjamas.

"You have a red rash on your neck, Kaito. I will have to keep an eye on that" I said making a mental note to make sure it doesn't spread any further.

"OK, in the shower you go" I said to Kaito, trying not to stare at his nakedness. He really does look good in the buff I thought to myself.

"I'll try not to be too long" He replied as he stepped into the shower and closed the shower curtain.

"I'm just going to go tidy up your bed a bit, put new sheets on and stuff OK?" I said

"no worries, I'll call you if I need you" he replied from inside the shower

I went into his room and got some new linen from his cupboard before stripping the bed and then put the fresh linen on. I stepped back and admired my handiwork before I hear Kaito calling for me so I walked back into the bathroom after getting some clean pyjamas for him.

"Are you ready to get out sweetness?" I asked the bluenette.

"Yep, I feel cooler now but I feel a bit dizzy again and have a headache" he replied after poking his head out of the shower curtain.

I grabbed his blue fluffy towel and he stepped out of the shower, I wrapped the towel around him and dried him off.

"I like you looking after me" He said smiling at me

"Good, I like looking after you but obviously I would prefer if you weren't poorly" I replied as I helped him put his pyjamas on, he was leaning on me as he still felt dizzy and I didn't want him to fall over.

After he was dressed, I helped him back to his bed and he got comfy in the clean sheets.

"Okey so you get some sleep. I can tell you're tired and I will be in my room practising my new song so call if you need me" I said as his eyes started to close and he nodded so I knew he had heard me. I turned to leave the room and I heard Kaito say "Thank thank you Gakupo" I just smiled and said "Your welcome" before leaving the room and heading to my room.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

After practising my song for an hour or two and then reading my favourite book for a while, I get a call from Master.

RING RING RING

"Hello"

"Hello Gakupo, how is Kaito?"

"He's sleeping at the moment, he has stopped being sick and is now just dizzy but he does have a rash on his neck"

"right, well keep an eye on the rash and tell me if it spreads. I hope he is better soon the concert is in two days and I really want him to perform, it will give his confidence a much needed boost"

"I agree, I hope he gets better too"

"Well I will leave you alone now, let me know if he gets any worse"

"will do Master, goodbye"

Master hung up the call, 'Master is always so calm about everything, he never seems to worry about anything. I wish I could be like that' I thought to myself. I decided then to go check on Kaito so I left my room and walked to his room. I noticed his door was open so I walked into the room to find Kaito sat up in bed with Len and Rin sat with him on the bed telling him all about their day and how the concert preparations were going.

"The venue is HUGE" Len said excitedly

"It's going to be so fun having you there too, big brother" Rin said

"I know, I am so excited! I hope this stupid bug goes away so I can get back to some last minute rehearsals" Kaito said with a sparkle in his eyes

"OOOO, I know. Lets have a little practise now" Len said excitedly, bouncing on the bed.

"Please Kaito, I love hearing you sing, please please please" Rin begged.

"Fine" Kaito chuckled

"Can you sing A Thousand Year Solo?" Len asked " I love that one"

Kaito nodded and then took a deep breath and sang the song to the best of his ability and when he finished the twins were looking at him with huge grins

"That was awesome" They both squealed

"It was fantastic, even though you are ill, you can still amaze me with you voice" I said with pride.

"Gakupo, we didn't realise you were there" Len said

"I came to check on my patient" I said with a smile before walking over to his bed and putting my hand on his forehead and checking his neck.

"Well, your rash hasn't spread but you still have a temperature" I said concerned "Have you been sick?"

"A couple of times but not for an hour or so so" Kaito replied

"Righto, well that's a good thing. Do you want any food?" I asked

"yes please, I do feel peckish. can I come down with you guys? I'm getting a tad bored of being in my room" He said

"Sure but get out of bed slowly though so you don't get dizzy again" I warned

Kaito slowly got out of bed and stood up, he smiled at me to let me know he was fine, the twins jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I walked over to Kaito and wrapped my arm around his waist for support and we walked out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. The twins were already sat down at the table as I helped Kaito sit down.

"Thank thank you Gakupo" Kaito smiled at me.

"You have done that twice now Kaito, which is weird" Rin frowned

"What what?" Kaito asked

"THAT" Rin gasped "You keep repeating words"

"Do do I?" Kaito said confused

"Yea, you do" I replied concerned " I had better ring Master" I said walking out of the room to the home phone in the living room.

RING RING RING

"Hello"

"Hello Master, we have a problem with Kaito"

"What's the matter?"

"He keeps repeating words when he talks"

"MMM, I see. Maybe he is just tired from the bug, let me know if he gets worse OK? has the rash spread?"

"No the rash is fine, still there but not spreading"

"Well that's good"

GAKUPO!

"Master, I have to go Len is calling me. I'll let you know if he gets worse"

I hung up the call and ran into the kitchen to find Len and Rin shaking Kaito.

"What happened?" I said rushing over to Kaito.

"He just froze as he was talking to us" Len said panicked

I shook Kaito's shoulders "Kaito, KAITO" I shouted until finally he reacted

"What? I was talking to Len" Kaito replied oblivious to his freezing fit

"You froze as I was talking to you, I couldn't get you to react" Len said tears filling his eyes.

"It's OK Len, I'm fine fine fine" Kaito said shaking his head

"This is getting weird" Rin said

"I agree, I need to get Kaito back up to bed and we need Master to come over. Rin, can you call Master please?" I said trying to remain calm.

"Sure" Rin said running into the living room

I helped Kaito up and we walked to his room, Len ran up before us to pull his cover over so I could help him straight into bed and then Len pulled the covers back over Kaito.

"I feel fine fine fine guys. I don't know what what you're fussing over" Kaito said

"Kaito you're not fine! You keep repeating your words and you just had a freezing fit plus your burning hot" I replied worried.

"I don't know what your on about Gakupo" Kaito frowned "Anyway I want everyone out of my room, I want to be left alone"

"I'm not leaving you alone, Kaito" I said firmly

"I SAID GET OUT!" Kaito shouted

"What is wrong with you Kaito? you never shout at Gakupo" Len said as tears trickled down his cheeks.

"OK Kaito, we will leave but if you need me just call" I said sadly

"I won't need need need you" Kaito shook his head "GET OUT"

I coaxed Len out of the room but left the door open. We walked down the stairs in silence and just as we reached the living room Master walked through the front door and Len ran over to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong Len?" Master asked

"Kaito is really ill Master, he's acting so strange" Len cried

"Right then I will go and see him" Master said calmly "Gakupo, you look after Len and I will check on Kaito" Master said to me.

I pulled Len away from Master and led him to the sofa where we sat down and Master walked out the room and up the stairs to Kaito's room.

"Will he be OK, Gakupo?" Len asked quietly

"I hope so Len, I really hope so" I sighed hugging Len.

After an hour Master walked down with Kaito following behind him.

"KAITO" Len and I shouted in unison.

"I have run some diagnostics on Kaito and I found an error on his programming which I have fixed so hopefully Kaito will stop freezing and repeating his words" Master said calmly

"I'm sorry I shouted at you two" Kaito said quietly to me and Len

"Its OK Kaito, we understand that you were ill and it wasn't your fault" I said and Len nodded in agreement.

"Right well, I will be off now. If Kaito relapses, will you please call me? he may have some residual problems while his programs heal but it shouldn't be anything major" Master said and he left the house.

"Are you OK, Kaito?" I asked

"Yea I'm feeling a bit better. I am really sorry I shouted at you, I don't know what c-came o-over me?" He said. I couldn't help but worry about him repeating the letters on some of the words he had just said but Master did say he might have some residual problems so I put it down to that.

"It's fine Kaito, it wasn't your fault" I pulled him into a hug "I love you Kaito, please never forget that" I blinked back some tears, I could not let him see me cry, I needed to be strong for him.

"I love you too Gakupo, I always will" Kaito replied, burying his head in my chest.

"Lets sit down on the sofa and just relax together" I said smiling at my handsome boyfriend.

"G-good idea" Kaito replied smiling back

Len and Rin smiled at us both and left the room to play in the garden and me and Kaito snuggled on the sofa together, Kaito laying his head on my lap.

"Do you remember the day we got together?" Kaito asked, looking up at me.

"Of course I do sweetness, we were in the garden centre as I wanted to get some new plants for the garden when we came across a blue rose. I told you that the were incredibly rare and I just had to have it. The rose reminded me of you as it looked so delicate, it's petals were perfect which I think you are and of course it was blue which you love. We took the rose home and planted it in the garden, I turned to you and the sun was shining, bathing you with its warm light and you looked so handsome I couldn't hold in my feelings any more. I told you that I loved you and I have since the moment I met you, I couldn't continue just being your friend and I prayed that you felt the same way" I said, the memory as clear in my mind as the day it happened

"When you told me, I was in complete shock as I felt exactly the same and had wanted to tell you for a long time but was afraid you didn't feel the same but you did so I just kissed you and we knew then we would be together forever" Kaito replied smiling at the memory.

"That was the best day of my life so far" I said caressing his cheek

"M-me too" He replied nuzzling his cheek into my hand.

We stayed like this for a while just reminiscing and enjoying each other's company. Luka brought us food and we ate it together and before we knew it it was bed time.

"Do you want to sleep in my bed or your bed Kaito?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I t-t-think I would like to sleep in your bed if that's OK? I really need to be close to you at the moment for some reason" He replied

"No problem, it will be nice to cuddle up on my bed as its bigger so I wont fall off the bed like I do frequently on your bed" I replied chuckling.

"T-t-true" He smiled back at me

We entered my room and Kaito dashed to my bed and wriggled under the covers "Comfy" he sighed closing his eyes, I smiled at my gorgeous boyfriend all snuggled in my bed.

"I'm going to have a quick shower then I'll be back" I said heading to my bathroom.

I showered quickly and dressed in my purple pyjama bottoms and a white t-shirt and went back into my bedroom. Kaito was propped up on the pillows playing with my eggplant plushy.

"Anyone would this you were 2 not 20 playing with that" I said pointing to my plushy

"S-s-says the guy who has the eggplant p-plushy" he replied sticking his tongue out.

"Ahh that is true" I chuckled "But he's so cute, like you" I said pinching Kaito's cheeks.

I laid down on my back and Kaito cuddled into me.

"Gaku, if anything happens to me will you promise never to f-f-forget me?" Kaito said suddenly

"What made you say that? I could never forget you! I love you Kaito, you're my whole world" I said reassuringly.

"No reason, just wanted to make sure" he replied yawning "Good n-night Gaku"

"Good night Kaito sleep well" I replied before falling into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Catastrophy

It was the day of the concert and everyone was excited. The dress rehearsals were going well and although I'm not actually singing in the concert, Master has put me in charge of making sure costume changes go smoothly and everyone knows when they will be going on stage. I am glad I'm busy as I am still worried about Kaito, he still keeps repeating words and letters when he speaks and he still has that damn rash but I'm sure if he gets worse Master will sort everything out.

Master was busy listening to each vocaloid sing, making sure their voice was up to scratch and each note was perfect.

"Kaito, it's your turn to show me your performance, do you know your dance routine?" Master called

"Of course I do M-m-master, I have been w-working on it for 3 weeks" Kaito snapped back

"Alright Kaito, no need to snap. I just want to make sure your début is perfect, we need to show off that fabulous V3 append don't we?" Master replied "Now lets hear you sing"

Kaito sang his two songs pitch perfect and his routine was flawless, I was so proud of him as he didn't repeat a word or letter, he never does when he sings.

"Well done Kaito, you are definitely ready for this evening. Well done" Master said happy with Kaito's performance.

Kaito walked off stage without saying a word. Master asked me to find him to see what was with the attitude so I followed him backstage and I found him leaning against one of the walls.

"Kaito" I called out but he didn't answer

As I approached him I could see he was breathless "Kaito what is the matter today, you're so snappy?" I asked him gently but still didn't get a response so I shook him gently, finally he lifted his head up.

"Sorry Gakupo, I was in a world of my own then" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your having the freezing fits again aren't you?" I said worried

He nodded " I can feel myself having them now rather than before when I had no idea I was having them" he replied

"How many have you had?" I asked rubbing his arm

"three this morning and 4 this afternoon so far" He replied sheepishly

"KAITO, its only 3 o'clock in the afternoon and you have had seven already?" I said shocked at the revelation "Why didn't you tell me? we have to tell Master" I said panicking.

"NO, please no he won't let me perform if he knows" Kaito said quickly

"Kaito, you cant not tell him, this is serious" I said

"Please until the concert is over over, don't tell him" he said rubbing his neck again

"OK but what's wrong with your neck?" I said turning him around and pulling his coat collar down.

"It's s-sore" He replied moving his hand away

I gasped at the sight of the angry red rash on his neck spreading over his shoulders and down the top of his back "Oh Kaito why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I d-didn't want to worry worry you" He replied turning back around "Please d-dont tell Master about this as well its only a few hours hours until the concert, I will tell him then" he begged.

"Kaito please your blatantly not well! you have to tell Master" I said begging him to see sense.

"NO GAKUPO! now for god sake s-stop bothering me me" he shouted before heading towards the dressing room.

'I'm starting to get seriously worried now, something is not right with him. He never normally gets angry with people especially Master and me, this concert could not come quick enough' I thought to myself before I walked back out to the stage and continued helping with the rehearsal.

3 HOURS LATER

The arena had started to fill up with fans and everyone was starting to get nervous, even the twins were quiet which is very unusual. Master was calmly making sure everyone knew what songs to sing in order and it was up to me to get everyone on stage at the correct time.

The concert started and Miku was up first and the crowd were going wild, Len and Rin followed much to the crowds delight. While Len and Rin were on stage I went to look for Kaito. I found him still in his dress room.

"Kaito, your up in about half an hour okey?" I said as I entered the room.

Kaito was sat on a chair staring into space and my heart dropped.

"KAITO" I shouted running over to him and started shaking him to try to get him out of the freeze fit. "Please Kaito, snap out of it" I said shaking him a little harder but I didn't get a response. I paced up and down the room thinking of what to do when I suddenly heard him speak "Gakupo, I'm sorry I shouted earlier, I'm really nervous about going on stage".

I rushed over to him and hugged him tight "Thank god your OK. It's OK about you shouting, don't worry" I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Can I get you some ice cream before you go on stage to try settle your nerves?" I asked the blue haired singer.

"Eww why would I want ice ice cream, it's h-horrible" He replied scowling without a hint of sarcasm

"What?! Kaito you love ice cream" I said not sure I had heard that correctly

"No I don't, its disgusting and don't you tell me what I do and do not like" Kaito shouted jumping of the chair and lunging for me before freezing again.

"FUCK THIS" I said panicking before I grabbing my mobile phone.

RING RING RING

"Hello"

"Master, I need you to come to Kaito's dressing room ASAP there's something wrong"

"I'm on my way"

Master hung up the call and I waited patiently for him to arrive while trying to coax Kaito out of the freezing fit.

Master entered the room a minute or two later.

"What happened?" He asked calmly

"He told me not to tell you before but he's been having the freezing fits again, his rash has spread and he is getting more aggressive, you have to help him Master" I begged him..

"OK calm down" He replied before looking Kaito over.

Kaito came out of the freezing fit seconds later and looked at me with complete fear in his eyes

"What's happening to me me me me me?" He cried shaking his head to stop the repetition

"It's OK Kaito, we will have to postpone your début. You are not well enough to go on stage tonight" Master said as calm as ever.

"NO" Kaito shouted "I want to sing sing sing" he shook his head again

"Are you sure?" Master replied checking the rash on Kaito's neck

"Please Master, I want want to s-sing" He replied tears welling in his sapphire blue eyes.

"OK Kaito but I want you to sing for me now so I know you can do it" Master said patting his back reassuringly.

Kaito stood up straight and started to sing he didn't stutter once and didn't repeat a single word, it was amazing.

"OK Kaito you can sing but straight after I am running some checks on you" Master said firmly Kaito nodded in agreement.

Master then left the room and headed back to the stage, I could hear Rin begin to sing her last song signalling that Kaito had to be on stage next.

"We have to go Kaito" I said

"I need help Gakupo getting to the stage, I feel dizzy" He replied energy less

I walked to him, wrapped my arm around his waist and he put his arm over my shoulder for balance and we walked to the stage. As we walked the others rushed over to check Kaito was OK. As soon we reached the stage, Kaito let go of me before turning to me and whispering " I love you" in my ear, tears falling from his sapphire eyes. I held him close to me and whispered "I love you too" back to him, trying so hard to hold back my own tears.

Rin finished her song and Kaito walked out onto the stage, Luka and Miku grabbed each of my hands and we watched as he walked to the middle of the stage. Time slowed down and all I could hear was the crowd screaming Kaito's name 'please Kaito get through this' I thought to myself and just as the music started for his first song, I saw my handsome blue haired boyfriend turn to me,he looked deep into my eyes and gave me the warmest smile I have ever seen from him before collapsing to the floor and in that moment time stood still for me.

"KAITO" Luka screamed as we watched him hit the stage.

"WE HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE NOW" I screamed running onto the stage dragging Len with me.

"TURN THE STAGE LIGHTS OFF" Miku shouted from backstage and the lights turned out.

Len and I ran to Kaito and we fell to the floor next to him and rolled him onto his back. The other vocaloids ran onto the stage and stood in front of us so we could have privacy and Master knelt down beside him.

"Please help him master" I begged as I bordered hysteria.

Master opened Kaito's eyes lids "HOLY SHIT" Master gasped causing me to panic, Master never swears.

"We have to get him to the studio immediately he has initiated his fail safe" Master said firmly.

As Master said that I could feel my heart break, I knew what initiating our fail safe meant. I picked Kaito up Bridal style and me and Master ran off stage and outside the arena to an awaiting car. We sped to the studio and Master guided me to a room I have never been in before.

Inside the white room was a single large chamber which Master instructed me to lie Kaito in.

"We have to remove all his clothes" Master said with urgency in his voice.

I removed Kaito's clothes and Master plugged a wire connected to the chamber into Kaito's port before closing the chamber's lid and pressing a button on the side. The chamber then filled up with clear liquid and Kaito's vital signs started to show up on a panel above the chamber. Master studied the numbers before motioning me to sit down on one of the chairs next to the chamber.

He sat down next to me and looked at me before taking a deep breath and releasing it. I couldn't hold back the tears any more and I started to cry. I looked at Kaito in the chamber and put my hand on the glass before turning back to Master.

"Will he remember me?" I asked as tears streamed down my face and fell into my lap.

Master looked at me hesitating slightly before speaking in a soft and gently tone "I don't know, Gakupo, I just don't know".

To be continued …...


	5. Coping

I was sat in the living room staring into space, I hadn't slept properly for three days and I had barely talked to anyone either.

Suddenly everyone came into the living room and sat by me. Meiko was on the armchair, Luka and Miku were on the sofa with me and the twins were sat on the floor.

"Why is everyone here all of a sudden?" I asked Luka quietly.

"Master is coming over to explain what has happened to Kaito, only you know the facts at the moment" She replied in a gentle tone.

Master then walked into the room, he looked as tired as I was and he stood in front of us all.

"OK guys, I am here now to explain to you what happened to Kaito, Gakupo already knows but as you are his family, you have the right to know as well" Master said looking at each of us.

Master took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Kaito is very, very ill at the moment. At the concert you all saw him collapse and that was because he had initiated his fail safe" as soon as Master said that Luka and Miku held each of my hands and Meiko started quietly weeping, they knew the seriousness of the fail safe.

"What's a fail safe, Master?" Len asked innocently.

"I was hoping for you to be a bit older before I had to explain this to you two" Master said looking at the twins.

"As you know you are vocaloids, being a vocaloid means you are a human with mechanical components that allow you to sing far better than any human. You can sing faster and higher than a human. You can complete highly energetic dance routines and sing at the same time without it effecting your singing ability and these are all wonderful things BUT every one of you has a fail safe program in your brain which automatically activates when your mechanical components become damaged to the extent it starts effecting your human components because without your human parts you cannot live" Master explained to the twins.

"Kaito's fail safe activated because he has a virus that attacked his mechanical components which eventually started attacking his brain which is why he was repeating words and letters when he spoke, he had those freezing fits, he started becoming aggressive, he was dizzy and excessively tired" Master continued.

"And he said he hated ice cream" I said quietly but everyone still heard.

"But Kaito loves ice cream" Rin gasped.

"So Kaito is now in what's called a 'crisis chamber' which is a special chamber that is filled with Nanite Gel. The Nanite Gel is a special liquid that helps to rebuild his damaged mechanical parts and that is going very well" Master carried on explaining.

"how could you tell that Kaito's fail safe had initiated?" Rin asked

"I remembered on the stage you looked at his eyes and that's when you said he had initiated his fail safe" Len said.

"I could tell that he had initiated his fail safe because his eyes were just white, the iris and pupil had completely disappeared and his eyes were completely white" Master said shuddering at the memory.

As Master said that the tears that I had been trying so hard to hold back were released and started silently streaming down my face. The thought of Kaito's beautiful sapphire eyes not being there was just too much to take.

"I have isolated the virus and I am working on how to rid Kaito's body of it. The problem is the virus has never been seen before so I have to createa brand new antivirus to rid Kaito's body of the virus. I had 6 days from the moment Kaito's fail safe initiated to destroy the virus before..." Master dropped his head and tried to compose himself.

"Before what?" Meiko asked

"Before Kaito completely reboots" Master replied his voice breaking with emotion.

"O god no, please not that" Luka cried.

"What does that mean?" Len said starting to panic.

"It means that all of Kaito's memories will be wiped out, he will have to relearn how to sing, his V3 will be destroyed and he won't remember anything or anyone" Master explained before looking at me with pity in his eyes.

"Wait a minute, how did Kaito get the virus?" Miku inquired

"It looks like it was transferred over when he had the patch done, it first manifested in his Whisper voice bank" Master replied.

"Oh no, I didn't know that" I cried "He only had the stupid patch done for me because I was the only one he sang to with his Whisper voice bank. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Gakupo, it is not your fault. He wanted to get that patch done, it was his choice" Master said reassuringly.

"But I thought you did checks on Kaito after he had the patch?" Len said

"I did and for some reason it didn't pick up the virus, possibly because it's a brand new virus that the software has never encountered before" Master replied.

"Now I am working hard to build the software to destroy this virus, I will let you know as soon as I have succeeded, OK? I must warn you though the longer Kaito is in Fail safe mode, the more it effects his memory so he may have to be re-taught some things" Master said firmly

"We will all help him" Len said determined.

"Excellent, well I want to get back to Kaito now. I have much work to do and I want you all to look after Gakupo. I know he is finding this extremely hard to cope with" Master said gently.

"We will" Luka said smiling at me and squeezing my hand.

Master then left the room and we all sat in silence trying to take in all what Master had just said.

"I miss him so much" I whispered, my voice cracking with emotion.

Luka pulled me into a hug "I'm so sorry this is happening Gakupo, this will be hardest of all for you but Master is brilliant. I have confidence that he will fix Kaito" she said soothingly.

"But what if he doesn't remember me?" I replied before breaking down and crying on her shoulder.

"Kaito loves you more than anything in this whole world Gakupo, he will never forget you" Luka soothed rubbing my back softly.

"God I hope so, I love him so much" I cried.

"I hate feeling like this, I am normally a strong person. I normally look after people and console them when they are ill or feel unhappy not the other way around but I feel like my world is falling apart. The only person I have ever loved and wanted to share my life with is dying and there is nothing I can do, I feel so damn helpless" I said crying.

"I know it's hard Gakupo but you need to be strong for Kaito, he needs you" Luka replied gently.

I sat back up and nodded in agreement, she was right I needed to be strong for my beloved.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up from another night of uneasy sleep. I rolled over and stretched my arm out expecting to feel Kaito laying next to me but then reality kicked in and I remembered I was on my own. Kaito wasn't going to give me a good morning smile or cuddle and I felt my eyes well up again with tears 'I miss you, sweetness' I thought to myself. I got out of bed, not wanting to stay in there any longer than I had to and got changed into a pair of jeans and a blue top, I had worn blue everyday since Kaito fell into his coma.

I walked down the stairs and seen Len sat on the sofa in the living room, he was playing with the material on his white t-shirt and I could see tears falling down his cheeks.

"What's up Len?" I asked as I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him.

"I miss Kaito" he replied sniffing.

"Me too" I replied quietly

"I tell you what, shall we go see him?" I said taking hold of Len's hand

"I'd like that" He replied with a smile.

We stood up, walked out of the house and walked straight to the studio. As we approached the studio I felt Len take a hold of my hand and I squeezed it reassuringly. We walked through the door and he followed me to the Chamber room, we stopped by the door and I turned to Len.

"Len if you want to leave at any time just tell me ok? This may be a bit scary to see Kaito in this way but try to be brave" I said smiling at him before opening the door.

We went through the door and I led Len to the Chamber where Kaito was laying. I motioned for Len to sit in the chair by the chamber and I sat in the other one. Kaito looked so peaceful just like he was sleeping, I wanted to hold his hand or stroke his hair or kiss his forehead but I cant.

"He looks like he's sleeping" Len said as he looked at Kaito.

"He looks as cute as ever" I smiled before looking at Kaito "Kaito darling, Len has come to see you" I said to my sleeping prince.

"You can speak to him Len, we don't know if he can hear it but I like to think he can" I said to Len reassuringly.

"I miss you Kaito. when you come home, I promise never to bug you or play pranks on you again" Len said as he started to cry "Please wake up Kaito, I want my big brother back" Len wailed putting his hand on the chamber.

It broke my heart to see Len like this, Kaito meant so much to us all and we all wanted him home. Len continued to cry so I motioned for him to sit in my lap and I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight.

"It's ok Len, he will be fine. Master is working on a cure for him and then we will get him home and we will look after him, no matter what" I said reassuringly as I rocked the distraught blond in a soothing way.

"I hope so Gakupo. It must be so hard for you, seeing him like this. He loves you so much, he would always talk about you when me and him would chat and he loved it when you sang with him. Kaito really does like to sing, doesn't he?" Len chuckled

"That he does" I smiled back

"Should we maybe sing a bit for him?" Len asked

"I think that's a wonderful idea, lets sing 'rose & thorn' for him he loves that song" I replied and Len nodded in agreement.

We both looked at Kaito and each placed a hand on the chamber before starting to sing the song for him. As we sang, I remembered all the times me and Kaito had sang together, I remembered the first time he had sang in Whisper mode, I remembered the times we sang together before we became partners and all the times after. Soon the song had come to an end and I heard Len whisper "I love you big bro" before getting up from my lap.

"I think I would like to go now" Len said quietly

"Ok, just let me say good bye to him" I replied and Len left the room leaving just me and Kaito alone.

I looked into the chamber at Kaito. I took in his features, his silky blue hair, his flawless skin, his rosy pink lips, the only thing I couldn't see was his gorgeous sapphire eyes. Oh how I longed to look deep into those gorgeous sapphire eyes. I could feel tears falling from my eyes and down my cheeks as I placed my hand on the chamber "I love you Kaito so very much and I pray everyday that you get better and come back to me. I need you Kaito, I need you so much in my life I really am nothing without you so please, please wake up soon sweetness, I'm begging you. I have to go now but I will be back later to say good night" I bent down and kissed the chamber "Sleep well, sweet prince" and then I left the room to find Len sat on the floor by the door.

"Lets go home" I said to him before helping him up.

We left the studio and walked home slowly taking our time just talking about Kaito. We stopped at a ice cream parlour and had a cone each full of Kaito's favourite ice cream and I savoured every bite.

"I can see why this is his favourite flavour" I said licking my lips Len chuckled in agreement.

We got home and Len ran off to find Rin. I walked up the stairs and went into my room. I sat on my bed and cuddled my eggplant plushy, suddenly I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said

Luka walked into the room and smiled at me.

"I found this as I was cleaning Kaito's room today ready for when he gets home. I knew you would want it" She said before handing me the item.

I looked at it and smiled at Luka "Thank you" I whispered. She just smiled back and left the room. I laid down on my bed and wrapped myself up in my blanket when I was comfy I nuzzled my face into the soft, blue scarf that Luka had given me. It smelt just like Kaito, sweet vanilla with something that was distinctly him. I buried my face into the precious scarf and cried until my eyes were raw 'I miss you so much Kaito' I thought to myself. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing so I fished it out of my pocket.

"Hello" I said sniffing

"Gakupo I've done it, he's awake" Master simply said.

To be continued …...


	6. Awake

"I'm on my way to the studio now" I cried to Master before hanging up the call and slamming my door open.

"HE'S AWAKE! OH MY GOD HE'S AWAKE" I screamed as I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the bottom of the stairs Len came running out of the living room.

"What's happening Gakupo" he said panicked quickly followed by the others.

"Master just called, Kaito's awake! I'm going to see him now" I said as I tried to get my shoes on as quickly as I could.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S AMAZING" they screamed "we are all coming too" They said, rushing to put their shoes on.

We all ran out of the door straight to the studio. By the time we reached the studio my heart was pumping, my legs were hurting and my lungs were burning but I didn't care. We must of all looked like complete idiots running down the street and several people did give us funny looks. We all burst through the studio doors and continued running through the corridor to the chamber room.

"I have never run so fast in my life" Len panted as we reached the door.

"Me too but he's so worth it" I said reaching for the door knob and opening the door.

As we all entered the room, I could see my blue haired prince sat up in the chamber looking surprisingly refreshed considering he had been dying for the last 4 days, I also noticed that master had dressed him. Master then came over to us.

"Be careful not to overwhelm him, he has some memory problems, it took me 30 minutes for me to get him to remember me" He said before looking back at Kaito "It's probably best to go over to him one at a time"

Luka went over first and Kaito smiled at her "Hello" he said with a smile.

"Do you remember me?" She asked him tentatively

Kaito looked at her for a moment or two before saying "No I'm sorry, I don't"

I could see tears building up in Luka's eyes before she took Kaito's hand and stroked it gently "My name is Luka and I'm one of your friends, hopefully you will remember me soon"

Kaito smiled at her "I hope so too, you seem nice" Luka then let go of Kaito's hand before sitting down on one of the chairs by the chamber.

Miku walked over next and looked at Kaito "Do you remember me?" She asked him

"I'm sorry I don't remember you either, I'm sorry. Are you one of my friends too?" he asked politely.

"I am indeed, my name is Miku" she said smiling at him

"Well pleased to meet you Miku, I hope I remember you soon too" Kaito said

The twins had decided to hid behind me for some reason "Why are you hiding behind me" I asked them

"We are scared that Kaito won't remember us Gakupo" Rin said tears welling in her eyes

"Don't be scared guys, just go over and introduce yourselves" I reassured them.

"Aren't you worried he won't remember you, Gakupo?" Len asked quietly

I knelt down beside him before whispering "Petrified Len, he's the love of my life and my heart will break if he doesn't remember me but its something we will all have to cope with because he is so worth the effort of helping him remember" I smiled at Len before he hugged me and then walking over to Kaito with Rin.

"Hi Kaito do you rememb..."

"LEN, RIN!!! I REMEMBER YOU TWO" Kaito said before jumping off the chamber and enveloping them in a hug.

"Oh thank god" The twins cried before hugging Kaito back.

"KAITO! what did I tell you about over exerting yourself" Master said walking over to Kaito to check he was ok.

"Sorry Master, I was just so excited that I remembered the twins" Kaito said with a big smile.

"Well I did say that your memories are in that brain of yours, they are just hidden so we just have to coax them out" Master said ruffling Kaito's blue hair.

"How are you feeling Kaito?" Len asked him

"For someone who has been in a coma for 4 days, I feel really good. Master said I had a virus and that it has effected my memories" Kaito replied.

"Well we will all help you remember everything you need to" Rin said confidently.

Len then walked over to me and gently took my hand in his and guided me over to Kaito. Kaito had sat back in the chamber at Master's request and Master was running checks on him. As we got closer to Kaito, Len squeezed my hand reassuringly, my heart was racing 'please let him remember me' I thought to myself.

"Kaito, do you know who this is?" Len asked gently.

Kaito looked at me and studied my face, he looked into my eyes with his gorgeous sapphire eyes, the eyes I had longed to see for 4 days before finally saying "I'm really sorry, I don't" and at that I felt my heart break in two.

"My name is Gakupo" I managed to say before a tear fell down my cheek.

Kaito must have seen the tear as he reached out and wiped the tear away "pleased to meet you Gakupo, I'm sorry I don't remember you but there's something about you that intrigues me" He said and I could see a blush creep across his cheeks.

"What's that?" I asked

"Your eyes" He smiled at me and I smiled back maybe there is some hope left I thought to myself.

"I hate to interrupt but Kaito would you like to go home?" Master asked

"I would love to" Kaito said before climbing out of the chamber "Although you guys will have to help me get back as I'm a little hazy on the directions home" he chuckled.

"We will show you the way" Luka replied before taking his hand and leading him out. Miku and Rin followed chatting to Kaito.

I was about to follow them when Len took hold of my arm stopping me, I looked down at him and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight.

"I wish I could trade places with you Gakupo so Kaito remembered you rather than me" Len said quietly.

"Thank you Len but I'm glad he remembers you. I'll just be his friend again for now rather than tell him we were partners, I don't want to overload him. I'm just thankful he woke up, I would rather have him in my life as a friend than not have him at all" I replied hugging the blonde haired boy tighter.

"Your so brave Gakupo" Len said letting go of me and we walked out of the room to join the others.

Me and Len caught up with the others and it didn't take long to get home. We all walked into the house and sat down in the kitchen, Luka made us all drinks and we sat chatting together. Suddenly I had a thought and I got up off my chair and walked to the freezer, I opened it up and found what I was looking for before sitting back down at the table.

"Kaito, this is something you used to really like before you fell ill. Would you like to try it?" I said to him and he nodded a reply.

I handed him the tub of ice cream and a spoon and he looked at it hesitatingly.

"Trust me, you will like it" I said smiling at him.

He nodded and took a bite of the creamy treat, we all watched him each holding our breath hoping he would remember his favourite treat.

Kaito closed his eyes and we heard him go "mmmmmm" before he opened his eyes and looked at us "I remember that deliciousness, I love ice cream" he declared before eating another spoonful.

"I thought you would remember ice cream" I said chuckling.

Suddenly Len gave a huge yawn "Sorry about that" He said barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Why don't you go to bed Len, it is quite late" I said to the sleepy blond.

"Ok I think I will" He said getting off his chair and moving over to Kaito giving him a hug "Glad your back home big brother" He said to Kaito before leaving the room and heading off to bed. Rin and Miku followed shortly after leaving just me, Kaito and Luka.

"How are you feeling, Kaito?" Luka asked

"I'm not too bad, thank you. I wish I could remember you two as you both seem so lovely and you both seem to know a lot about me, we must have been such good friends" he smiled.

"We were and still are if you need anything from us, please just ask ok" Luka said genuinely.

"Thank you Luka, I'm sure I will remember everything soon" He replied.

"Well I am going to go to bed myself now. Gakupo will show you to your room when you are ready if that's ok Kaito?" She said before yawning.

"That's fine" Kaito replied smiling at me.

Luka then left the room and headed up the stairs to her room leaving just me and Kaito alone, I couldn't help but feel all shy for some reason.

"Will you show me my room please, Gakupo?" Kaito asked politely with a blush on his cheeks again.

"Of course Kaito" I replied before standing up from the table "Follow me" and we left the room and walked up the stairs. I led Kaito to his bedroom and he burst out laughing when he saw the ice cream cone on the door "Well I can tell this is my room" he said

"Yep, you do love your ice cream" I chuckled before opening the door, we both walked in and Kaito gasped "I remember this room" He said excitedly before running over to his bed and jumping into it.

"Don't you want to put some pyjamas on before going to sleep?" I asked the bluenette.

"Oh yea, what I would also like is a nice shower" he replied getting up off the bed.

"Well I will leave you be, my room is the one with the purple door so if you need anything don't hesitate to get me" I smiled.

"I will" He said before heading to his bathroom.

I left Kaito's room and walked to my own room, as I walked in I noticed the blue scarf I had left earlier when I rushed to the studio on my bed 'I'm going to keep that for myself for a while' I thought to myself. I changed into my pyjamas, got into bed and wrapped my blanket around me. I folded up the scarf and snuggled my face into it breathing in Kaito's scent before falling into a comfortable sleep for the first time in 4 days.

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and I felt lighter than I had for days, Kaito was back with us and although he doesn't remember me I am just happy he is actually alive as I came so close to losing him.

I stretched out on my bed before getting up and headed to to my bathroom, I undressed and stepped into my shower. Standing under the running water, I washed my long purple hair whilst humming a tune. After I felt sufficiently clean I got out of my shower and dried myself off before wrapped my towel around my waist and then heading back into my bedroom.

I walked into my room and gasped as I saw Kaito sat on my bed playing with my eggplant plushy. Before I could say anything, Kaito looked up and covered his face with the plushy "I'm sorry Gakupo I just wanted to come see you. I thought you wouldn't mind if I sat here, I didn't realise you would be half naked" Kaito said embarrassed

"Don't worry about it swee.. Kaito. It's my fault, I should change before coming out" I replied quickly changing into my kimono "You can look now" I chuckled.

Kaito brought the plushy down from his face and I could see he was blushing like crazy "so what's up?" I said sitting next to him.

"I remembered something about you" He replied shyly.

"What's that?" I replied

"You like the colour purple" he said looking at me

"That's right I do, it's my favourite colour" I smiled

"And your a singer like me" He said smiling back

"Yep we are all singers. Did Master say if you still have your V3?" I asked

"Yea, that's still there. That's the one thing I definitely remember, I also remember how much it hurt getting it done so I was glad I didn't have to have it done again" He said shuddering at the thought "Master said you looked after me after I had the V3 done but I can't remember that" He said sadly

"Yea I help you though it and before you fell into the coma, I helped you during the symptoms of the virus" I replied looking down at my lap.

"Thank you Gakupo, we must have been such good friends before I fell into the coma" He said looking at me.

"We were Kaito, you were very important to me" I replied

"Well that must be why I feel at ease around you" he said genuinely.

"that's good" I replied quietly and I felt him get up off the bed.

"I had better get changed, Master said I could go to the studio today as I want to try to sing a bit" he said as he walked across the room

"Thats nice, I will see you later then" I replied

Suddenly we heard a melody coming from down the hallway and Kaito looked confused before his face lit up "That's Miku singing, I REMEMBER MIKU!" he shouted before rushing out of the room and I followed him to Miku's room. Kaito knocked on the door and Miku said to come in. Kaito rushed into the room.

"I remember you Miku, I heard you sing and my memories of you came rushing back" Kaito said excitedly.

"That's great Kaito" she screamed before hugging him and I smiled at them both.

Kaito ran out of the room into his own,got dressed really quickly before running down the stairs and we could hear him calling to the others to tell them he remembered Miku and then the sound of the twins squealing with excitement filled the air, I couldn't help laughing at Kaito getting so excited.

"There is definitely hope left" Miku said smiling at me before leaving her room to join the others downstairs.

I walked down the stairs myself and headed to the kitchen to make myself some tea with honey. I sat at the table with my tea and Luka came into the room.

"Good morning Gakupo, it's good news about Kaito isn't it" She said as she made herself some coffee.

"It's excellent" I replied taking a sip of my tea.

Kaito then came into the room and got some ice cream before sitting down next to me.

"Will you guys come to the studio with me please? I'd like to hear you all sing too" Kaito asked as he ate a spoonful of ice cream.

"We would love to" Luka replied

"Brilliant, can we go now?" Kaito said excitedly

"Sure, let me go get the others and we will go" Luka said before leaving the room to get Len, Rin and Miku ready.

After 15 minutes, everyone was all ready to leave so we made our way to the studio. We took a nice slow walk and Kaito asked loads of questions about me and Luka to try and regain his memories of us but without any success.

We reached the studio and walked inside to be greeted by Master.

"Well hello guys, what brings you here?" Master asked.

"You said I could come in to sing a bit" Kaito replied.

"Oh yea, I remember. Well carry on, I hope you have fun" Master said before heading off to his office.

We all walked to the stage we have that we practice our songs on, it's bigger than the recording booth so we can all fit in there comfortably. We all sat down and Rin asked who wanted to sing first.

"Can I go first? I haven't sang since the concert" Luka asked us and we all nodded in agreement.

Luka got up on stage, the music started and she started to sing. We all sat listening to her singing and she seemed to enjoy it she looked so happy, all too soon she had finished and we all clapped for her.

Next Len and Rin ran onto the stage and started singing 'trick or treat'. They had a good time singing and dancing all over the place with their usual amount of energy and when they finished singing we all clapped for them and they gave us a bow.

Miku was up next and sang some of her favourite songs and then she asked Luka to join her on stage and they sang 'Magnet' together looking into each other's eyes. I felt a little tug in my heart as I remembered how me and Kaito used to sing that song together.

Luka and Miku sat back down together and Rin said "You guys should just get together for god sake" causing me to chuckle as Miku just stuck her tongue out at her.

"You really should, I remember you two have some serious chemistry together" Kaito agreed, we all looked at him in shock.

"Does that mean you remember me Kaito?" Luka asked hopeful

He thought for a moment before giving a huge smile "Yes I do Luka, I remember you" He replied before Luka threw herself at him giving him a big hug.

After a moment or two she released him from the hug and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"OK Kaito, it's your turn" I said to the bluenette.

He stood up and looked quite nervous but we all encouraged him to sing so he walked to the stage and the music began, I felt myself start to panic as I realised that the last time Kaito had got up to sing on a stage he had collapsed in front of me and I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

Kaito looked at us all and started to sing 'thousand year solo'. Every note was perfect and he sounded amazing, I felt so proud of him and he looked like he was enjoying himself. When he finished we all gave him a standing ovation and he smiled at us all before taking a bow.

"I loved that" He beamed "I love singing"

He sat back down before looking at me with those big eyes "It's your turn now" He said to me.

I smiled before standing up and heading to the stage. When I reached the stage I turned to face the others and they were all looking at me, Len, Rin, Luka and Miku had their fingers crossed and I knew that was because they were hoping that Kaito would remember me from my singing as they knew Kaito used to love hearing me sing.

The music started and I started to sing, I closed my eyes and lost myself in the music. Every note I sang was for Kaito, I sang with passion, I sang with feeling and I enjoyed every minute of it. When my song came to an end I opened my eyes and everyone was clapping for me, Kaito was sat in his seat looking at me with his mouth open before he started clapping and smiled a warm smile at me.

God I hope that helped him I thought to myself. I didn't want him to remember me for selfish reasons, I wanted him to remember me so he could feel like his life was back on track even if he remembered me as a friend I wouldn't care because as long as he was happy I would live with it


	7. Progress

It had been a few days since we had gone to the studio to sing for Kaito and he was doing very well. He had regained the majority of his memories apart from the ones about me. We had been spending a lot of time together though as he seemed to enjoy my company,we would talk watch movies, go for walks around town and go for ice cream in his favourite ice cream parlour. It had been wonderful but I still missed the closeness we had as a couple, not in a sexual way although I did miss that part, it was more the fact that I just wanted to hug him and kiss him but I couldn't.

He also relished in his love for singing, he sang at every given opportunity whether it was when we were walking, when he was in the shower or in the professional setting of the studio. His voice was just as wonderful as it was before his coma and I loved listening to him although I have noticed he hasn't once sang using the whisper voice bank. I asked him once why he didn't sing using Whisper and he said he was scared as that was were the virus had manifested and also he didn't feel right singing in that mode as he felt like he was missing something when he tried to sing in whisper but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Today I had enjoyed a peaceful morning of sitting in the living room, reading my book as the others including Kaito had decided to go to the beach but as I hate sand I had decided to stay at home and chill out. I was laying on the sofa trying to have a nap when I heard the front door open and close again then someone walked into the living room so I opened one eye to find Kaito standing in the middle of the room, trying to take his t-shirt off but was having trouble as he looked like he was in pain.

"What's up Kaito?" I asked as I sat up

"I got sunburnt at the beach and my t-shirt is rubbing on my back causing it to hurt" he replied after giving up trying to get the t-shirt off.

"Well I have some after sun lotion you can have for the sunburn, I'll go get it" I said as he sat down on the sofa. I got up and went upstairs to my bathroom, found the cream and walked back downstairs.

"Can I be a pain and ask you to rub the lotion in please Gakupo? I cant move my arms much" he said shyly.

"Of course" I replied placing the lotion on the coffee table and moving over to Kaito.

"Okey, arms up" he lifted his arms up slowly obviously in pain "Are you ready" I asked

"Yep" he replied and I took his t-shirt off and sat back down.

I sat next to him and he shuffled round so his back was to me, I winced at the sight of his red back but I dripped some lotion onto his back and very gently rubbed it into the sunburn.

"That actually feels quite nice, Gakupo. You have nice,soft hands" He said causing me to blush.

"Thank you Kaito" I replied

"Do you mind if I keep my shirt off? its scratchy" He asked 

'oh dear lord, no I don't mind you keeping your t-shirt off so I can see your toned abs and perfect skin' I thought to myself but decided to say "of course not Kaito, what ever makes you comfortable"

"Thanks Gakupo, you're a great friend" He said before getting the TV remote and turning the TV on.

We sat for a while watching the TV, I wasn't really paying attention to what was on. Kaito suddenly turned to me and said "We were best friends before my coma weren't we Gakupo?". I swallowed before saying "Yes, we were Kaito. why do you say that?" I asked

"Because I feel like I'm nice and safe when I'm with you, I feel like I can tell you anything and I just love being around you" He replied smiling.

"Well that's good Kaito, I feel the same" I smiled back and we went back to watching the TV.

"Gakupo?" Kaito said whispered.

"Yes Kaito" I replied

"Can I ask for …... a hug please?" He asked

I swallowed again before I nodded and he moved closer to me, I wrapped my arms around him being careful of his sunburn and he relaxed in my arms. I had missed the feeling of wrapping my arms around the love of my life but I felt all the emotions that I had been keeping secret for the past few days, bubbling to the surface and I let Kaito go before quickly getting up off the sofa.

"I can't do this Kaito, I'm so sorry" I said tears falling from my eyes and I ran upstairs to my room leaving a rather bewildered Kaito sitting on the sofa.

A while later, I heard the others come home and the house was filled with the usual sounds and chatter. I decided to stay in my room, I had been barely able to stop crying for the last few hours. I was finding it incredibly hard not to tell Kaito how I feel and what we were before the coma. I wanted to go down stairs, hold him in my arms and tell him, yes we were best friend but we were also partners you were and still are the love of my life and I worship the ground you walk on, you are my whole world and the day you fell into the coma was the day my life crumbled but I can't and I have to settle for being his friend now. I just have to learn to live with the fact we cannot go back to the way we were and I will have to love him from afar but no matter what, I will always be there for him if he ever needs me for anything.

I shuffled under my blanket and wrapped it around me tight before holding Kaito's scarf that I still had and started to cry again, suddenly I heard a knock at my door.

To be continued …...


	8. Remembering

I sat up in my bed and wiped the tears from my eyes before saying "Come in"

My door opened and Kaito came into my room with his hands behind his back.

"Hi Kaito" I said, suprised that it was him "I'm so sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking straight, I'm a terrible friend" I said looking down at my lap.

I heard Kaito walk across the room and I felt him sit on my bed but I didn't look up as my tears were again silently trickling down my cheeks.

"It's ok Gaku, I understand now" He whispered, this caused me to lift my head up and look at him.

"You called me Gaku" I said stunned at what I had heard "You haven't called me that since you collapsed"

Kaito smiled at me with a smile I hadn't seen since the concert, I could see his beautiful sapphire eyes filling with tears as he quietly said "I remember you, Gaku".

My hand flew to my mouth as I choked back a sob "How?" I managed to say as he took my hand in one of his.

Kaito looked deep into my eyes before bringing his other hand around from his back "Because of this" He simply replied and I looked at what he was showing me.

"The blue rose" I whispered

"I was out in the garden just now trying to work out why I felt like you were more than just a friend to me. I had felt it the moment you walked into the chamber room the day I woke up, I couldn't remember you but my heart raced when I saw you, When you sang the other day I just wanted to run up on stage and hug you but I didn't know why and when you hugged me earlier I felt so safe and comfortable like I was always meant to be in your arms but again I didn't know why. I was getting quite frustrated when I came across this rose and as soon as I picked it and looked at its blue petals, I realised I felt like that because I love you Gaku and all my memories came flooding back" He explained as he stroked my hand gently with his thumb, I just looked at him unable to say a word.

"I remember the day we got together, I remember all the times you looked after me, I remember the day I fell into my coma and that you were the last person I saw before everything went black, I remember the night you helped me and Len through that thunderstorm" Kaito smiled at me and I looked down at my lap again.

"I remember all the times we cuddled up in bed together, all the times we kissed, all the times we made love" He said lifting my head up by cupping his hand on my cheek and gently caressing it with his thumb.

"I remember the times when you came to see me when I was in the chamber, I could hear you singing to me, I remember when you brought Len to see me and you sang together for me I could hear everything, I remember all the times you told me that you missed me and loved me and I wanted to scream to you that I loved you too but I couldn't" Tears were falling down his cheeks as he explained everything to me

"I felt my memories slowly leaving me and I when I woke up and saw you in the chamber room, I knew you meant something to me but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't figure out what" he said quietly.

I took his hand in mine "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you how I felt, I was just worried that it would overload your system as you were still healing and so I resigned myself to the fact that I would rather be your friend and have you in my life than confessing to you and cause you to collapse again. I just wouldn't have been able to cope if you left me again Kaito" I said as tears again started falling from my eyes.

"You are always trying to look after me aren't you, Gaku" He said softly "That's one of the reasons I love you"

"I also love you long purple hair, your gorgeous violet eyes, your sexy deep voice and when you came out in just a towel the other day I thought my eyes were going to pop out" He said chuckling.

He then put the rose on the bed and looked at me again in a serious way "I love you so much Gaku, I know that now and I'm so very sorry I lost you from my mind for so long" and with that said he leaned towards me and placed a soft, delicate kiss on my lips and in that moment I felt my heart mend itself.

He pulled away from our kiss before wrapping his arms around me in a much longed for hug and I whispered "I love you sweetness" in his ear, I could feel him smile. "I know what was missing Gaku" I heard him say and whilst still cuddling me he started to sing 'magnet', He sang for a moment before whispering "Sing with me, Gaku" in my ear.

We released each other from our cuddle but entwined our fingers instead, we looked deep into each others eyes and both began to sing. Our voices blended together, my soul healed, our connection returned and my heart melted when I realised he was using his whisper mode.

I finally had my Kaito back, my best friend, my soul mate, the love of my life and he loved me.


End file.
